The traditional screwdriver is a hand driven tool that consists of a handle attached to a shank that typically tapers to a tip that fits into a slotted head of a screw. A user applies torque to the handle, and the torque is transferred through the handle and shank to turn the head of the screw, which drives the screw into a given medium. Traditional screwdrivers provide little to no mechanical advantage in terms of speed and torque. Some screw drivers include a ratcheting mechanism that restricts the output rotation of the shaft to one direction, which in return provides a speed advantage over traditional screwdrivers. Other screwdrivers provide gearing on top of the ratcheting mechanism to provide an even larger speed advantage. To provide an advantage in torque, typically the geometry of the handle is altered to provide a lever advantage. Prior attempts to provide a convenient, inexpensive, and safe hand-driven screwdriver device that provides increased driving speed and torque have not provided a satisfactory solution.